


I Did A Bad Thing

by terraknives



Series: Married Posie [8]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terraknives/pseuds/terraknives
Summary: A small knock on Penelope's home office door brought a smile on her face. There's only one person in the house who knocks instead of barging in - not that she minds either way, she's just happy to see them."Come in." she called.
Relationships: Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Series: Married Posie [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950955
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	I Did A Bad Thing

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy ~

A small knock on Penelope's home office brought a smile on her face. There's only one person in the house who knocks instead of barging in - not that she minds either way, she's happy to be interrupted by them at any time of the day.

 _"Come in."_ she called.

The person on the other side of the door struggled with the knob for a few seconds and Penelope stifled a laugh. The door finally opened and 3 and a half year old - neither twin forget to mention that every time - Lucas walked in.

 _"Hey, my little angel, what brings you to the dark side?"_ her smile faltered at his nervous fidgeting.

Penelope frowned as she walked towards him. 

Since Josie's not home, Penelope had put the twins down for a nap so she could get some work done. Lucas had woken up a few minutes ago and asked really nicely to play in the backyard with the cat and Penelope is weak to that face.

She had made sure the baby monitor was connected properly and Lucas had been fine two minutes ago. 

She picked him up and carried him over to the sofa.

 _"I did a bad thing."_ he mumbled.

_"What happened baby?"_

His bottom lip quivered slightly as he sniffled, _"I bwoke a pwomise."_

Penelope rubbed his back as she patiently waited for him to continue. Lucas tends to get quite anxious sometimes and pressing him for answers doesn't work, so you have to be patient with him.

_"I pwomise Via to eat choco togewer, but she was sweeping. I am a bad boy."_

Penelope didn't know whether to laugh because it's fucking hilarious or cry because it's so sweet.

She settled on the sensible approach of doing neither right now. 

_"Hey, it's okay buddy. Everyone makes mistakes sometimes. How about we say sorry to Olivia and get her some more chocolate?"_

_"But mama said-"_ tears streamed down his face.

 _"I know I said breaking promise is a bad thing, and it is. But that's okay, because you're going to apologize to your sister and not break a promise ever again, okay?"_ Penelope cupped his face and gently brushed off the tears.

 _"Ok."_ he sniffled

Penelope isn't sure if he understood what she meant or if it's too complex for his three year old - 'and a half' she can almost hear Olivia say - brain to understand. But she hopes he remembers this in the future.

She has no doubt he's going to grow up to be an outstanding human, she just hopes he isn't too hard on himself.

 _"This does not make you a bad boy because you're still the bestest boy ever."_ she grinned at him.

Who cares if bestest is probably not even a word, it made him smile.

* * *

_"Hey, how was your day? How were the kids?"_ Josie asked as she returned to their room after putting the kids to bed.

 _"Lucas did a bad thing."_ Penelope said as she kept her glasses and book on the side table.

 _"How bad?"_ Josie collapsed on the bed besides her.

 _"He promised Olivia to eat chocolate together, but i guess the temptation was too great for him to wait until she woke up."_ Penelope chuckled, _"He came crying to me because he broke a promise."_

 _"I hate when they cry."_ Josie sighed.

_"Do you think they'll be okay?"_

_"Lucas is literally the sweetest boy ever and Olivia is the exact opposite. I think as long as they have each other, they'll be fine."_

_"We did good, didn't we."_ Penelope kissed her softly.

 _"Yeah, we did."_ Josie sighed into the kiss, _"I lovd you."_

_"I love you too."_

**Author's Note:**

> there's so many ideas for this series in my head!!!!
> 
> leave a comment :)
> 
> [tumblr](http://terraknives.tumblr.com/) [twitter](https://twitter.com/terraknives)


End file.
